Karou's Discovery
by Farrafelpies
Summary: love is in the air as hikaru and harahi are dating. is there a secret love developing between Tamaki and Kyoya? and who is this mysterious girl who karou is beginning to get a crush on. and what happens when the twins are offered a chance to move to Toyko city?


_**Authors note: this is based solely on the TV anime series.**_

**PROLOUGE: **

**Hikaru, to Tamaki's dismay has confessed to Haruhi during a date that he indeed does love her. Haruhi's reaction was of surprise, then she kissed him. Hikaru asked about Tamaki and Haruhi told him that she found Tamaki over-fatherly and way too obsessed. Kyoya comforts and helps Tamaki during a "depression" faze, until Tamaki is once again flirty and princely with all the girls. Honey and Mori are still the same untouched by this development. Karou on the other hand is feeling lonely and sad since not only his twin, best friend and "gay partner" has left him alone but also their "pet" is now with Hikaru. Only Hikaru notices some changes in his twin, but Karou doesn't tell anyone of his growing jealousy...**

**Chapter 1 → Another Cross Dresser?**

**Karou P.O.V.**

Lately, I've been feeling a bit lonely now since by twin has left me all alone. Even Haruhi isn't really communicating with me at this moment in time. I knew setting them both up on a date would be a risk but this is beginning to get ridiculous. Ugh. Once again I have been left to set up the tables. Ever since Hikaru and Haruhi began going out I've been left alone a lot. I know I'm jealous and I should talk about it, but I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Suddenly I hear a sound, a whimper it sounds like coming from behind one of the pink, frilly curtains. Man, we are so gay. I walk over, across the room carefully, so as not to be startled by the person behind the curtain. I push it aside to see a young boy. He has a beret on and piercing blue eyes. He looks rather girly I think immediately pegging him up as gay. The boy looks at me his eyes filling with profound respect, recognition and dare I say a hint of adoration. He must recognise me as one of the Host Club members and admire my knowledge of girls. The boy gets up to run away, but I grab the end of his beret pulling it off. What I see then is best not to be spoken of at this moment...

**Shizaru P.O.V**

I cant believe it. Not only have I been discovered, but its by my crush- Karou. I am SO dismayed. Now he's looking at my long brown locks in disbelief. I am such an idiot to think that this charade could have been going this well. I try to run but Karou grabs my arm and holds me back. "Who are you and... um... why are you wearing a boys' uniform?" Karou asks his eyes looking intently into mine. I stutter an answer my accent masking the speech. Karou kindly offers to go first, telling me about the Host Club and how he has a twin brother. I try to tell him I know all this and the fact Haruhi's a girl, but I keep stuttering from sheer shyness. Karou holds my hand gently and persuades me to talk. I tell him my name and that I came from England and only came to Japan in the 2nd year of middle school. I tell him I am in his class- 1A, but he never sees me as I sit in the back and don't interact much. I tell him the story of why I am wearing a boys' uniform. It was only two years ago when we moved here. My older brother would be attending Ouran Academy- the most rich and expensive school in Ouran. That was back when my family was wealthy I add. I tell him of when my brother graduated and took a gap year to prepare for college. During the summer then, the summer before I was to attend Ouran Academy as a first year, there was an accident and my parents and one of my twin little brothers were killed. Karakohi was crippled and could never walk again. After the accident I say, thats when Tikaro broke. He began to gamble and squander our parent's hard earned money, until one fateful evening, while gambling in a bar, he lost our whole estate, money, everything. He even gave poor Karakohi's wheelchair away. Only after sobering up did he realize what he had done. He threw himself off a tall building and died. I was left alone, no money or valued possessions and a crippled 10 year old who I had to carry everywhere now. Karou's face when I tell him this is quite astonished and sad. Now he realises some of what I go through. I tell him that due to the fact that I couldn't afford a uniform I decided to use my brothers, down to the beret he wore occasionally. I tell him about how I work secretly as a girl, all the time after school, just to raise money for myself and Karakohi to eat and to buy clothes...

**Karou P.O.V**

Hearing this girls' story brings tears to my eyes. That poor girl I think, shaking my head. I never knew that people could suffer so much, yet keep a smile on their face. She then comments about the club's amazing skills at keeping Harahi's true identity secret. I decide not to even ask about how she knows that. I lean in instinctively and give her a hug. She returns it crying softly into my shoulder. I ask her if she would be okay in meeting the rest of the Club as it would do no harm. She nods in agreement and I begin the introductions as the rest of the club enter the room. Kyoya seems a bit impressed until I hear him 'kindly' threaten poor Shizaru into secrecy. He only wins her over with the mention of 'private police force.' Haruhi herself recognises Shizaru as a girl she knew from middle school. Taking me aside, she tells me of the little girl who sat alone. Haruhi tells me of the countless children who mocked Shizaru's British accent, but she would never play with them. One thing Haruhi remembers quite well is a time, once, when Shizaru took out a small handkerchief and embroidered on it was a saying from her parents. I ask her if she knows it and she shakes her head. Haruhi says that Shizaru would only ever show the back which said: from Mum and Papa. As it turned out her mother was Japanese and her father German and business had them living in England. Honey makes quite a good impression on Shizaru and she compliments him on his martial arts prowess. How she knows about it no one knows. Mori just grunts a greeting, then Tamaki puts on full prince charming at her. She blows him off, shunning him and turning to us, the twins. We decide to play the 'who is Hikaru' game. Somehow she gets it in one guess. We ask for her reason and she says because my face was kinder and more gentle. We laugh then I turn to her, asking if she is okay again. I decide to ask her why she was hiding in the first place. Shizaru tells me that some people in our clas and some 3rd years have been ganging up on her and she was hiding from them. Tears come to her eyes and I hear her softly mutter something, taking out her handkerchief. It goes like this: "No matter if they mock you or bully you, never fight back and sink as low as them. From Mum and Papa"

I envelop her in a hug and say that from now on she had new friends and would never be alone again. Everyone nods assent and Shizaru smiles happily.


End file.
